


At First, At Last

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Closeted Character, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hooded Justice/virgin!Nelson.  Nelson knows what he wants but hasn't done it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First, At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Nelly Gardner had some suspicions about himself for a long time, suspicions that he wasn't quite like other boys his age. When his best friend Rich whispered to him that he was thinking of asking Missy Miller to the school dance, he shivered at the feeling of warm air against his ear, and had to make a concerted effort to tell Rich that it was a great idea. When all the other seventeen-year-olds were ogling Betty Compson at the pictures (and talking about her non-stop afterwards), he couldn't keep his eyes off Gary Cooper (but was smart enough not to say so). 

But it wasn't until college, on the football field (where he learned so much about himself) that everything fell into place. The team split up to practice some new plays, and he was tackled hard, thrown down onto his belly. The air left his lungs, and all he could smell was sweat and dirt as the other man's body pressed down against him, crushing his hips against the grass and mud of the field. He stayed down for a few seconds even after his tackler climbed off, and it was taken as a sign of injury.

“Gardner, you alright?” a familiar voice asked (Jack Jones, linebacker, six foot one, two-oh-five, the roster read). He got up, said he was fine. 

That night, in his dormitory, he masturbated while lying on his stomach, his hand working furiously underneath his pajamas, recalling the feeling of hot weight above him and the damp earth against his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Hooded Justice threw Captain Metropolis back against the wall of the locker room. The burly man's skintight clothing left little to the imagination, including the growing bulge under the red leggings. He made threats, said that he knew Metropolis wanted this, and if he didn't, then he'd better never speak of this if he wanted to keep his teeth – but he did want it, so much that it hurt, and not just where his head had cracked against the tiled wall. Hooded Justice dragged him down the hall (deserted, everyone else had long since gone home) and tossed him down onto a couch in someone's office. He stood in front of him, his powerful legs shoulder-width apart, arms crossed.

“Show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do,” Hooded Justice rumbled, hooking a thumb under the waistband of his leggings and uncovering the stuff of Metropolis' dreams.

He'd never done this before, never even had it done to him, but he knew the basic idea. He would work out the details as he went along. “Yes, sir,” he breathed, and tasted another man's flesh for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~

No one harbored any suspicions about Lieutenant Gardner, because he was just like the other junior officers. He worked hard, got along with the other men, and didn't question his superior officers. He certainly never let his eyes wander in the showers, and always laughed along at the stories the men told about their escapades with women back in their hometowns. He thought Myrna Loy was the prettiest actress on the screen these days; if anyone asked, his favorite card in Lieutenant Gray's pin-up deck depicted a smiling girl with a garrison cap perched atop her sleek blonde head, planting a little flag in the grass beside her. “Miss Seven of Clubs, that's a good American girl right there, boys,” he chuckled as Gray teased him, waving the coy, bare-breasted Jack of Hearts around. 

Gardner was not an exemplary soldier, being prone to occasional coughing fits and loss of breath, but he was a damn good shot, and well-liked to boot. Superior officers had been known to say that he was a fine example for the others, always determined to do his best and never, ever questioning orders.

And if he fantasized about one or two of his superiors ordering him to get down on his hands and knees and take what was given to him, no one was at all the wiser.

~*~*~*~*~

“Haven't you done this before?” Hooded Justice yanked Nelson's head back, a thin string of saliva hanging between mouth and member. It broke as Nelson shook his head, and was blotted from his lips with the arm of the couch as Hooded Justice pushed him up there to lie stretched out, face-down. His cheeks were burning – he'd thought he was doing okay – and he was glad Hooded Justice couldn't see it. “Take this off,” the voice behind him said, tugging on his cape. He unclipped it hastily, eager to oblige the other man if it meant he'd get what he thought was coming. No time was wasted by Hooded Justice, either, who yanked Nelson's orange pants down with such force that the button popped off, and was lost somewhere between the cushions of the couch. 

Out the corner of his eye, Nelson saw Hooded Justice's gloves tossed on the floor, and a moment later there were hands on his bare behind, squeezing and raking at that untouched skin. A single wet finger drew a line down between his buttocks, briefly stroking at the tight ring of muscle before mercilessly pushing inside. Oh God, he thought, and then he said it, and then there was another finger. They worked inside him, made him squirm and gasp at the strange new sensation, at the vulnerability he felt. 

“Relax!” Nelson tried his best, but suddenly there was the loud _crack!_ of a hand hitting skin, and the feeling shot straight to his groin, already full of aching heat. He made a sound that started off as yes and ended as something incomprehensible, and thrust his tingling behind backwards, wordlessly asking Hooded Justice for more. 

About ten seconds later, he got it, and he whimpered helplessly into the couch, certain he was going to split in half or come all over himself right then. His whole world was consumed by heat and relentless pain, his heart pounding in his throat with the promise of a new world of pleasure if he just made it through this. Hooded Justice reached around him and, surrounding Nelson's cock easily with his huge hand, drove Nelson even further into the strange limbo of delirium. His orgasm left him gasping for air even after Hooded Justice had finished, filling his insides and staining his thighs.

He might have known the basic workings of sex between men, but he didn't know what would follow. He hadn't really expected Hooded Justice to walk to the bathroom and retrieve some toilet paper, and he especially hadn't expected Hooded Justice to carefully wipe the cum (and a small amount of blood) from places on Nelson's body that he couldn't see. 

“Don't try to sit,” Hooded Justice murmured, the shape of moving lips just visible beneath the thick purple hood. “You'll hurt yourself. Here, let me...” Nelson allowed Hooded Justice to sit down at the end of the couch, then laid his head gladly in the larger man's lap. Fingers that knew his body intimately now smoothed his hair and traced the lines of his jaw and neck. Nelson closed his eyes, savoring the tender touches as much as the rough handling before. “That really was your first time, wasn't it?” 

Nelson nodded. “With anyone,” he specified, wanting Hooded Justice to know that.

“And did you like it?” the low voice questioned.

He smiled and bit his lip before answering. “Yes,” he said, the single word leaving his lips like a burden being lifted. 

“Then it won't be the last time,” said Hooded Justice. Nelson nuzzled into the man's hip and thought about playing cards, and locker rooms, and years upon years of silence, and how it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
